Patients for which normal ingestion of food becomes difficult or impossible may require placement of a feeding tube to assist in providing their nutritional needs. For some individuals, such as comatose patients, stroke victims, or those with a compromised gastrointestinal tract, this may require placement of a tube that is introduced percutaneously into the stomach for delivery of nutritional products directly into the stomach or jejunum. The procedure, known as a Percutaneous Endoscopic Gastrostomy (PEG), involves the introduction of an endoscope into the stomach, while the desired site where the stoma is to be created is indicated from above by depressing the abdomen. Transillumination may also be utilized to locate the desired site through the abdominal wall. A sheathed needle or trocar punctures the abdominal wall and enters the stomach, creating a stoma. The needle is removed and a looped insertion or pull wire is introduced through the sheath where it is grasped by a snare or forceps deployed from the working channel of the endoscope. Once it is captured, the insertion wire is pulled into the working channel of the endoscope. The endoscope is then withdrawn from the patient via the oral cavity, pulling the insertion wire with it.
In the standard Ponsky method (or “pull” method), the percutaneous gastrostomy feeding tube is coupled to the portion of the insertion wire exiting the patient's mouth. More specifically, the loop of the insertion wire is knotted or tied to a loop attached to the distal end of the gastrostomy feeding tube. With the insertion wire now tethered to the gastrostomy feeding tube, the endoscopist retracts the portion of the insertion wire exiting the stoma, thereby pulling the gastrostomy feeding tube into the patient's mouth and towards the stomach. With continued retraction of the insertion wire, the distal end of the gastrostomy feeding tube is pulled out through the stoma. The gastrostomy feeding tube typically includes a tapered dilator portion to aid its passage through the stoma. Once the feeding tube has been properly positioned with the proximal end cap or bolster of the feeding tube against the internal wall of the stomach, it is secured by an external bolster positioned against the outside of the abdomen wall. The endoscope is typically reintroduced into the stomach to check the internal position of the feeding tube before the external bolster is secured. The dilator portion of the feeding tube, including the insertion wire tied thereto, is then cut away and removed and an adapter compatible with standardized feeding pumps and syringes is attached.
Conventional gastrostomy feeding tubes specifically configured for placement by the standard “pull” method have a number of drawbacks. For example, conventional “pull” type gastrostomy feeding tubes typically have a loop of wire affixed to the distal end of the dilator for attachment to the insertion wire. This attachment loop may be subjected to significant pulling forces as the gastrostomy feeding tube is pulled, via the insertion wire, through the mouth, esophagus and stomach of the patient. The manner of securing the attachment loop to the dilator must therefore be substantial, which may necessitate a larger dilator than would otherwise be desired. In addition, the attachment loop may become detached from the dilator during the “pull” method of insertion, thereby necessitating that the feeding tube be removed and the placement procedure be re-started with a new feeding tube. There is also the possibility that the insertion wire may separate from the feeding tube attachment loop during the placement procedure. For example, the knot that is used to secure the loop of the insertion wire to the attachment loop may become untied, thereby necessitating that the procedure be started over by re-advancing the end of the insertion wire out of the patient's mouth and re-tying it to the feeding tube. Moreover, the step of securely tying the insertion wire to the feeding tube attachment loop may be time consuming and difficult. Finally, the knot between the insertion wire and the feeding tube tends to snag on or irritate the tissue of the esophagus, stomach, and stoma as it is being pulled therethrough.
What is needed is a gastrostomy feeding tube that can be introduced using the “pull” method, and which can be quickly and securely attached to a looped insertion or pull wire, which can be secured to the pull wire without tying or knotting the pull wire to the feeding tube, and which does not include or rely on a loop of wire affixed to the dilator portion of the feeding tube.